Trust
by YLJedi
Summary: General Lee had finally been taken care of, so everything should go back to normal between Washington and Ben. Right?


"Culper reports that Colonel Emmerick is stationed at King's Bridge with 3 regiments."

"Excellent."

"And Culper Jr. calculates Clinton's full force to be 34 battalions."

"I commend you on the intelligence. The christening of our newest agent, on the other hand…"

Tallmadge's lips turned upward into the start of a smile before he quickly schooled them. His eyes turned back to the maps.

Washington frowned.

….

"Impressive. Just how does Culper Jr. manage to obtain his intelligence?"

A pause. "He is trustworthy, sir."

Washington's brow crinkled in puzzlement. "That was not meant as a disparagement, Major."

…

"Sir, we cannot do anything about the Duychenik spy. If we do, the British will immediately suspect that Culper Jr. passed along the information. We just need to be careful in how we use the traitor."

"You do not need to remind me of the importance of discretion, Major."

A clench of the jaw. "Of course not, sir."

…

Seated at his desk, Washington listened to Tallmadge's report with utmost attention. It had taken him a while to puzzle it out, but there was something different.

He'd expected their interactions to fall easily back into how it was before Washington had coldly cast Tallmadge and his opinions aside. And on the whole, it had. The young dragoon officer had calmed into his role, trusting him to use the intelligence wisely, even if Washington still kept his thoughts and plans to himself. It seemed their old roles were easily resumed.

But. There were moments when he caught Tallmadge hesitating. Either in his reports or in his familiarity.

Finally Washington had enough. As a commander, he'd prized Tallmadge's forthrightness. And he mi-…would like to return to their fleeting sense of camaraderie.

It was time to figure out what was going on. "Major." Startled by the tone and interruption, Tallmadge immediately fell silent. "I feel we are still on uneasy footing, and I would like to know why."

"Sir?" The major asked, uncertain.

"What is still troubling you?" They were going to get this out in the open.

Tallmadge shook his head. "Sir, I don't –"

"Do not begin to lie to me, Major."

That stopped him. Tallmadge took a moment to formulate his reply. He stood ramrod straight, eyes fixed ahead at a point above Washington. When he finally replied, his voice was stiff. "Culper's arrest."

That had not been what he'd expected. Keeping Tallmadge in the dark, Sackett's death, ignoring him - those were the grievances he'd anticipated. "I pardoned Major Hewlett," he said, puzzled.

"Yes, sir, you did," Tallmadge agreed, instantly capitulating, his eagerness to end this conversation all too apparent.

Washington was not going to accept that surrender from his chief of intelligence. He kept his gaze on Tallmadge, unrelenting.

The major glanced away, his jaw clenched as his reticence clashed with Washington's demand. When he turned his gaze back to the general, his eyes were stormy. "But you almost didn't, sir. You were willing to let Culper hang."

"He had failed," Washington began. "And the evidence against Major Hewlett –"

"He was doing it for you! He risked his life for you and you were ready to let him be killed, after you promised –" the major cut himself off.

Washington's gaze sharpened on him. "What did I promise?"

But Tallmadge was already backing off. "Forgive me, sir, you did not promise anything. That was misleading."

" _What_ did I promise?"

The major swallowed. "That we would support him. That he wouldn't be abandoned."

And finally Washington remembered. That promise – and yes, he called it a promise – that he'd made after Tallmadge had confronted his superiors about their lack of trust. He remembered their conversation - both the pledge Benjamin was referring to and also what the major was not revisiting. Or, more accurately, who he was not mentioning. Washington had forgotten.

A few moments of painful silence developed, until Tallmadge broke it, his voice quiet. "But you did pardon Hewlett to save Culper, I know that, sir. And I know it was a hard choice. Thank you." He hesitated, but Washington didn't reply. "If you'll excuse me, sir."

"Benjamin." The major turned around. Washington met his eyes. "I will not forget that promise again."

Benjamin held his gaze for a long, tense moment. Finally, his eyes softened. He still killed the smile before it appeared, and he left without another word. But.

Washington knew he'd been forgiven.

…

The little random intelligence is based on actual intelligence given, as compiled in _Washington's Spies_ by Alexander Rose – the man we have to thank for this wonderful series.


End file.
